


Into You (Love Tangle x Reader) [SMUT]

by misho



Category: Shall We Date?: Love Tangle
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, love tangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misho/pseuds/misho
Summary: A small WIP of a compilation of x readers from the Love Tangle phone app. So far, I've got Oli done.





	Into You (Love Tangle x Reader) [SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: v v naughty :O

"Hey, are you okay?" Oli said quietly, running his hand through your hair and untangling a couple knots with ease.

You had your back turned to him, trying to fall asleep, but you felt his arms snake around your waist and you jumped, looking over at him with wide eyes.

"You're really wanting to fall asleep again?"

Right. You woke up because he climbed into your bed in your apartment and you nearly screamed until you realized it was him. So, yeah. This was new.

You and Oli have only really made out before, but when his hands were on you, your heart began to race yet again like it did when he first kissed you.

"Oli, I'm sleepy." you groaned and threw your pillow over your head. He quickly tossed it off with a soft whine.

"Don't ignore me..."

"Ugh, you're like an animal. Always wanting attention." you said with a grin, petting his soft pink hair. He gently nuzzled your hand and then quickly grabbed your wrist. You tried to jerk it back, but his tongue was already trailing down your arm and he softly kisses all around it.

"O-Oli, let go of me!"

"No way~" he purred, pinning you to the bed and staring down at you with bedroom eyes. It was starting to be too much and your heart was about to burst out of your chest.

"Oli, I-I don't... consent." You said quickly and almost immediately, his hands let go of you and he got off of you.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Y/N... I should've asked you first before anything." he said, his eyes suddenly wide with fear.

You didn't mean to do that. He was just going too fast, you were panicking. Oli stood up and ran a hand through his hair, already shirtless as he walked slowly towards your bedroom door.

"Wait, Oli!" you shouted, standing up and facing his back down. Oli froze and slowly turned to face you.

This was going to be bold. Too bold. The strap of your short nightgown fell off your shoulder and then the other one did too, and you carefully allowed it to fall to the floor. The moment that you were free of your nightgown, you pressed your arms closer to your underwear subconsciously.

Oli's eyebrows rose and you walked closer to him. "That's... not what I meant to say. You were just going so fast, I got scared."

You watched Oli's eyes soften and you felt his arms wrap around you in a hug, but his lips gently connected with yours and send warmth to your heart. Then, you allowed things to get passionate. His kisses grew hot and sloppy and you felt the moon's light hit your face when he pushed you back onto your bed.

You had to take a breather as Oli traced your skin with his pale and long finger.

"Oli... do whatever you want. I'll go as far as you want to." you finally said, looking him in the eyes. Oli blinked and worriedly rose his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, Y/N? I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with."

"Believe me," you whispered back, looking at his muscular body. "I'll do anything."

He pushed you against your pillow and then went to your thighs, his hands running up and down and loving against your soft skin. His hands sort of trembled with excitement as he breathily pulled your panties down your thighs and off your legs and you immediately shut your legs in response.

"Are you really gonna be okay with this?" he gently whispered, staring in your eyes caringly. You nodded quickly and you had to force your legs open, your nerves nearly taking over your mind. His hand gently moved over your lips and he seemed to know exactly where to go, one finger already making its way into your entrance.

You clenched the sheets and let out a heavy breath, watching him concentrate on making you feel as good as possible. His eyes glanced up at you and you smiled softly before he inserted another digit. You threw your head back, feeling yourself uncomfortably stretch out.

"Oli, nghn, it hurts..." you mumbled, your voice shaky. He gently pulled out and he leaned up, kissing you before planting them down your chest and stomach. Then, he kept going down to your flower, immediately latching on and sucking and licking.

You squirmed under his hands that pressed you to the bed and your breathing picked up as you suddenly came, falling limp under his grasp. He leaned up, licking his lips.

"What a bad girl, you can't get away with coming so early." he whispered huskily. He leaned back in and kissed your neck, which you felt warmth blossom in your chest, but then he bit you. You nearly screamed in surprise, but it was a love bite. He sucked and created dark red spots all over your chest, then he pulled your bra down and worked on your boobs.

"Oli! N-No!" you said, really sensitive. He stopped and looked up with big puppy dog eyes and you ran your hands through his hair and pushed him back down on your boobs.

After creating dark red spots all over your breasts, you wanted to do something for him. So, you gave him a blowjob. It wasn't easy at first, trying to make your teeth never touch his dick, but you got the hang of it and you even managed to take him all in your throat, but that was right before he came and you immediately had to breathe.

Oli was starting to lose his sexy composure, panting and eyes half-lidded from being tired. You grinned up at him, rising up and placing yourself over his lap.

"Y-Y/N?" he stammered, watching you struggle to find your entrance. In frustrating, you just immediately slid him in. You gripped his shoulders in pain and your eyes watered.

Oli brushed your hair slowly and your fingernails dug into his shoulders as you slowly lifted yourself with almost all of your energy and slammed back down, crying out in pleasure.

The first thrust was a lot out of you, so Oli pushed you up against the wall and started doing most of the work, thrusting deeply into your pussy before pulling back out and repeating. Your whines grew louder and you tried to grab something, but you just managed to grip his hair and he pressed his face in your neck, his breath hot and causing you to heat up.

"Oli, yes...!" you moaned, and he let out a couple groans here and there while trying to keep thrusting.

"Oh, fuck!" you quickly cried as you came, and this took Oli by surprise. He jerked back and came inside, pulling out as you slumped against your pillow. He hovered over you for a few moments before whispering, "I love you."

You smiled weakly and pet his cheek, kissing him slowly and then murmuring in response, "I love you too, Oli."


End file.
